Feelings
by unohanadeesha
Summary: Have you ever felt Not worth it? I did!
1. Chapter 1

**I just felt i needed to write this. **

**i do not own Naruto but those feelings are mine. 100%**

* * *

She could not stand it. Not anymore. What was wrong she did not know? No she did know. She just did not want to face it. Today/tomorrow everything was the same to her. Cry? No that was what weak did. She did not take into account all the night she spent crying in the toilet. She always preferred to get lost into her books. Music. It was temporary? So what? She did not mind a bit. Her family hated her. No she would never blame them. People blamed them for her. But personally she blamed herself. She was an awful daughter. She knew it. She was not the disgrace for nothing. She knew it was bound to happen. She was taught one thing… she discarded the learning not taking into knowledge it was destructing her family. Her father was ashamed of her. But kept trying to not show his disgust. Little did he know she heard everything.

"Not worth it Not worth it Not worth it Not worth it Not worth it Not worth it Not worth it Not worth it **Not worth it** …"

She knew she was never worth it…that was why all she did was smile. She got hurt easily because she felt **but** she did nothing to help others. Nor did she help herself. She just continued to walk a smile plastered, heart aching, tears wanting to fall. But she was not weak. Not now never ever. What she loved most about herself was her ability to let people talk, crush her without breaking into tears before them. She would laugh sarcastically, would tell them she knew she was not worth it, so what?

They would tell her about her future, how she was bound to fail. Her father once told her

"Do you even see yourself as a citizen of the future?"

_She laughed mentally. What citizen? I am never worth it._

"No father"

"What will you do when I die, how will you survive?"

_I don't know, I am afraid of the future, I am afraid but I am not worth anything, I already know happiness, to be happy is not in my destiny and I accept it. I cannot be happy not when I've hurt you so much. I am sorry. Believe me I do not mean anything I've said. I am sorry for hurting you with my harsh words._

"When you will die? I'll manage. It's none of your business"

"I am your father **it is** my business"

_How I wish only my sister was born. She is everything. Talented, strong, capable, outgoing... I am just useless. Never would be worth it. Not for me nor for others._

"I don't care; I'll see when it happens"

"HINATA"

No I am not worth it. I am meant for misery. I don't need to feel love. I only wish my emotions to disappear. No feeling, no hurt. Nothing. Just me.

I'll handle it.

I'll handle me.

**Alone.**


	2. Why don't you want to be killed?

**_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_**

* * *

Blood dripped down the knife.

hinata could not care less. she was bored. Hinata the gentle hyuuga. "My ass"

She tilted her head one sided then tilted it the other side. What was she going to do now.

At her feet Ino was laying dead. she put her finger on her forehead and pretended to think.

"Damn it bitch, you fought too much, now look at me, all drenched in your fucking blood...hehe i wonder if you were this wild in bed"

Hinata laughed as she look at her was feeling revived. her eyes were cold and she felt happy. this was why she was doing it. she loved to kill. love the feeling of controlling lives. the power. and above all the scream of her victims were like musc to her ears. sweet music.

This was the first time she attacked the people she was close too. Before she eyed only the poor one who had got ears of their disappearance but now she was curious how the public reaction would be.

* * *

Sakura was shocked "they found her body in her room" she whispered "she was naked and..." she could not finish.

naruto looked at her and put his arms around her.

Ino yamaka was found naked with a vibrator in both her intimate part. An apple in her mouth. And her head and eye brows were shaved.

"How could someone do that to her" Tenten cried.

"Her hair was so beautiful"another one commented

"W-why Ino-san, she w-was so s-sweet" Hinata whispered crying softly.

"That bastard" sakura screamed "am gonna find him and am gonna kill him"

"yeah right slut" hinata laughed mentally "keep talking and who knows? Maybe you'll be next" she smirked internally.

"i don't understand she had no enemies" shikamaru frowned. "except sakura"

Everybody looked at him "i am not saying it's sakura i am just confused"

Hinata looked shocked..."Ino-san.." she whispered

Everybody turned their attention to Hinata "what hinata-chan" naruto screamed

"S-he... t-the w-way she d-died"

"Yeah" naruto encouraged her

"S-she looked l-like a p-pig" she finished her knuckles pressed to her mouth

Everybody was speechless... _The apple in her mouth_.

They looked at sakura

"Hey why are you looking at me like that...i may have called her pig but she was my best friend"

"Even when sasuke accepted to go out with her and not you?"

sakura became white "Ino was my best friend... even though she got sasuke doesn't mean i would have killed her" she whispered

"Now this is so troublesome" shikamaru pipped in "sakura is part of the family, there is no way she would have done it... and the pig art isn't too obvious? Everybody knew that!"

"yeah"they all muttered

* * *

Hinata was actually dying with laughter inside of her mind.

Those bitches. i wonder who my next one will be. i am so impatient. sakura-chan?

"Tsnunade is going to be investigating it" naruto shipped in

"Naruto-kun it is then" hinata smiled already planning how to kiil him.

* * *

"naruto-kun" hinata whispered

"Hai hina-chan"

"i was wondering... could i come to your place tonight? i wanted to talk to you"

"Hina-chan i am going to see sakura chan... maybe next time"

"hai"

"i am sorry maybe later hinata-chan"

* * *

"Sakura chan?" naruto knocked again for the fifth time.

"Damn she is not at home and yet she called me" he pouted

* * *

"Did you hear naruto?"

"What?"

"Sakura is dead"

"WHAT...but b-u-but h-ho-w n-o-o-o no t-tha-t..."

"You only bought it upon yourself naruto...gomen...But if you had let me kill you... this grief would have been saved" hinata said internally


End file.
